


To Give All

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Series: To Give All [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barely Consensual and Definitely Not Safe or Sane, Boot Worship, Breathplay, D/s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Electricity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), HEAVY Degradation, Humiliation, Lobotomy, Mentions of anal sex and pain, Mentions of extreme bondage such as:, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plugging, Rough treatment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Degradation, Watersports, blowjob, boot licking, brief Eye Trauma, cum/piss enema holding, ego death, emet-selch is not a nice man, heavy humiliation, physical degradation, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: "Good girl," he purred out, stroking her cheek affectionately now. "Are you familiar with a lobotomy?"A shiver rolled visibly up her spine, and Emira shook her head. Emet eased himself onto one knee, pulling her trembling frame up against his shoulder as his hand drifted between her legs.She wants to give upeverythingto Emet-Selch. He wants to remove the possibility of her ever being in his way again, and he has a plan for doing so.It's tagged as noncon but its more /VERY VERY VERY/ dubious consent.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: To Give All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192517
Kudos: 22





	To Give All

**Author's Note:**

> UHH  
> Look, there's,, something very hot to me about the idea of WoL wanting to surrender/submit completely and utterly to Emet-Selch. Him taking the last remnants of her consciousness/autonomy from her as she fearfully stares at him but lets him do it because she _wants_ to be helpless and at his mercy completely...
> 
> For some context, she's basically undergone a corruption arc... Fallen for him in every way possible and already stopped being much use as a hero because she's so devoted to him.
> 
> Anyway.. This.. really is another dark fic, please don't come for me lol. Also don't come for me if I got the process a wittle wrong, I tried to research but I am not smart. 
> 
> Lmk if I missed any tags!

Emet-Selch stared down at the creature who lay curled up by his feet, one solitary hand stretched out to grab a hold of his ankle as though it would somehow keep him there with her. She was pitiful. So very _pitiful_. _This_ was the thing that had undone so much of the Ascian's hard work.. The thing that had destroyed his brother, torn their efforts on the First and the Source to shreds... And yet with a few small words he'd brought her to her knees. He'd made her kneel before him like a cornered animal, desperate for his attention. For his _touch_.

And in turn he'd made her _his_. He'd marked her to the very core, taken control of her very being. Stripped her of her role as hero and made her into his _toy_ with great amusement. She was nothing but a filthy little creature now, who begged for his affections almost day in day out. What a joke it was; mock the Warrior of Darkness just right and she'll be your pet. Your little whore to play with and toy with, and she'd take everything you give her without question because she _likes_ it.

Emet's face twisted into a disgusted scowl. It was one thing to make her suffer at his hand, but to know she enjoyed it was _vile_. He gave his leg a yank, pulling his foot from her grasp and hissing out his disgust. Below him she let out a series of whines in complaint that went completely ignored.

There was still too much of her left. Had she been capable of following through their plans no doubt she would have succumbed to the light. He'd had hopes once but the more time he spent watching her pathetic form squirm on the ground below him, the more certain he became of just how _small_ her soul was, even if she was grander than most. But even so, he could not just let her go. One could not just let the Warrior of Light and Darkness walk away to resume business as usual. No, he'd had this planned for quite some time. One way or another he'd take her mind from her completely.

Emet-Selch took a step back and then knelt by her side, tilting his head so that he could get a better look at the face of the girl... of the _thing_ that lay curled up on the floor. Emira's eyes darted to meet his as he moved into her view, and instantly his upper lip lifted in disgust. She, on the other hand, let out a needy whimper.

He could see how just the way he _looked_ at her, no, just his mere _presence_ sent a thrill through her frame. The entire room stunk of her need and she was practically leaking the slick fluid all over the floor. Leave her and she'd likely fill an entire bucket with the vile fluid.

"You do realise how utterly pathetic you look right now, yes?" he hummed out, tilting his head to the other side before standing up. "Curled up at my feet, begging with your eyes, pleading with animalistic noises... Can't you speak, you filthy whore?"

Emet took several steps until he was out of her view and around her back, standing there for several moments before he sank his head into her locks and yanked, pulling her from her curl into an arch so strong her hands had to shoot out to support herself. For several moments he held her like that, keeping her gaze fixed on the mirror on the wall opposite them.

" _Look at yourself_ ," he purred when he finally spoke. "Is this how you want to be remembered? A slut covered in her own juices, cowering before her enemy in need wrought by her own mind?"

His expression had softened significantly, eyes half lidded and lips curled up in sly amusement.

"Perhaps not, but it is where you want to be..."

He gave a sharper pull of her hair, pulling her further back until she had to strain to see herself out the bottom of her eyes.

"I've done so many unspeakable things to you..."

Emet's boot slid between her legs, the sole of it pressing against her sex and the toe sliding easily between the folds. It was so obvious when he brushed against her clit; her entire body would jump and she'd let out a high pitched squeak. Even after so much, her sounds never failed to both amuse and revolt him.

"And yet, you insatiable little slut, you always want _more_."

Emira was trembling wonderfully in his grasp, the little murmurs and whimpers she was making an obvious sign of just how consumed by lust his mere words left her.

The boot slipped away, and below him she let out a wail of a sound in despair. The revulsion returned to his face and he clicked his tongue a series of times, only to be interrupted by her wanton begging.

"Pl...eaasseee," she strained out, swallowing audibly right after. On the ground the hands that supported her were curling into balls. "Pleeaassse... S-Si...r ..."

Again he clicked his tongue. The hand curled into her locks stayed for a few moments as he met her gaze in the mirror and his upper lip curled in resentment. And then let go, letting her nearly tumble to the floor as he stepped around to her front.

Emet wasted no time slipping his slick coated toe beneath her chin, tilting at the heel to lift her gaze slightly. She'd still have to strain to see him, but it mattered little to him. She, on the other hand, let out a groan, wincing at the slick touching beneath her chin.

"Oh so you _can_ use your words!" he purred out, letting out a dark chuckle. "Perhaps I just need to drive you to the edges of your need to get you to speak."

Emet shrugged, pulling the boot out from under her chin, before hissing.

"Clean it."

And she, like a woman starved, let out a hungry moan, squirming wildly on the floor as he presented his shoe before her. In moments she was panting over the garment, tongue out as she dragged it across the leather as if it was the sweetest food in the world, all while he gazed down at her with revulsion clearly spelt upon his face.

"I can not believe your sorry state," he hissed out. She seemed painfully oblivious to his words, moaning hungrily as she continued to clear away her fluids from his shoe. Not that it stopped him from speaking. "After all I put you through, you enjoy it and come back for _more_."

He practically spat the words as he gazed down at her.

"Would you like to cum like this?"

He was leering at her now, though she couldn't see it.

"After so long stewing in your own need with no release, I'm sure you'd like that, yes? For me to bless you with that sweet peak as you engage in your _favourite_ activity?"

Her needy noises were all the answer he needed.

"Cum for me, whore."

And like a switch was flicked she did. She let out a scream, curling back into a ball as the entirety of her frame trembled and shuddered and writhed. A hand shot out to grab at him again, though this time it was higher, settling on and clinging to his calf as she came undone.

"Your vile hole is spilling fluids all over my floor," he growled, lifting his foot to her cheek at first and then pressing her cheek into the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Emira let out a wail as she continued to tremble, stammering out a number of meaningless words as she processed his request before she finally spat out a word of apology, a series of sobs following immediately afterwards. Emet let out a sigh, lifting his foot from her head and kneeling to sink his fist into her locks again.

He was just as forceful as before when he yanked her upright, pulling her back up into the arch from before, only this time he stood before her, peering down his nose at her. Her eyes fluttered as she stared at him, need written across her face and drools and tears trailed across it too.

"Again," he growled, his fist tightening in her hair until she winced.

"I'm.. s-sorry... Sir..." she whimpered out, and he scowled.

"Can't even apologise right..." he muttered out angrily, his gaze moving away from hers to the side of the room as he freed his length from his confines. Once, twice, he stroked over its lengthz before he turned back to her and stared her down with his piercing gaze. "Open."

She may have been pathetic and pitiful but she was already obedient, it made toyyng with and abusing her form all the more entertaining. To think the saviour of the world was enjoying being treated so terribly by him..

Emira opened her lips with a moan, her tongue sliding out over her lower lip as she gazed at him with lust blown eyes. Emet met her gaze for only a few seconds before he pulled her head onto his cock.

"Drink," he commanded, and then as before he released, letting the warm fluid flood into her mouth as his other hand moved to pinch her nose. And just like before he felt her panicked, disgusted, _humiliated_ , response. No matter how many times he did such things to her, her response was terribly entertaining, and very well deserved.

Emira's hands moved to his thighs and _clawed_ , and below him she spluttered and squirmed in his grasp, trying desperately to wrench herself free but eventually giving up and swallowing it down as tears streamed down her face. Even when he'd emptied his bladder fully he did not pull out, leaving himself embedded in her mouth as she gazed up at him with tear stained cheeks.

He gazed down at her with mirth colouring every ilm of his face. What a deserving expression of suffering. And yet he knew that her vile, twisted mind was enjoying it.

"Remember the time I left you in that room for several days? Head secured on the dildo and ass stuffed with electrified metal. It was very entertaining watching your body fuck itself with each gag, each shock of electricity. Watching your air run out and watching your entire frame tremble until I finally gifted you with a puff of air through the object embedded in your throat. And you'd drip with need, you vile thing, so aroused by the idea of me taking your life from you..."

As he recounted the tale he did not lift his eyes from her once, his lips curled in both revulsion and amusement as he watched her tremble in newfound arousal at the memory.

"And you _enjoyed_ having your belly, your ass, stuffed full of my cum and piss.. oh how you'd moan when I took the electrified plug from your rear and stuffed myself into your hole only to empty my bladder or my need and plug you up again right after. Oh the noises you'd make when I drove your throat further down the dildo you were tied to, and how wonderfully you'd clench around me when you did... I wonder how it felt for you, to get fucked with your ass so filled with fluid. Was it painful? You _did_ scream a lot..."

His gaze never left hers. Hers never left his. And as he could feel himsrlf growing even firmer in her mouth, she could certainly feel it too, the growing arch of her brows a testament to that.

"But you would do anything to make me happy... Even if it hurts you..."

He pulled her slightly off his cock, before pulling her down to his pelvis in one fell swoop, burying his cock in her now well worn throat. Several times she gagged, but her arms wrapped around his thighs, clinging to the back and pulling her closer to him.

"Being my little toy, my thing to use and abuse.. no matter how much you suffer for it .. _That_ is what gets you off..."

Another viscious thrust, and then he picked up a rather abrupt pace, continuing to fuck her throat as he spoke down to her.

"Absolutely disgusting. You're no better than a needy bitch in heat, desperate to be taken and have your womb filled with seed. So desperate that you don't even _care_ how poorly you get treated as long as you get your whorish holes filled and stuffed full of seed in the end."

A few more times he pumped, and then he yanked her off his cock.

"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Emira let out a needy moan, swallowing down the drool that had gathered in her throat as her eyes rolled back into focus. She nodded once, following the motion with another groan.

Emet's hand slid to her chin, cupping it to hold her gaze while the hand in her hair finally let go. Slowly Emet leant forward, bending himself at the waist so that his face was mere ilms from hers, his eyes now glowing with mirth and his lips pulled into a knowing, almost _proud_ smile.

"You want to be my good girl?"

Another nod, a meek noise slipping from her lips.

"Would you give up... _everything_.. for me?"

A stuttered gasp spilled from her lips and she let out a mewl, sinking into his hand.

"Let me take your mind from you .. your personhood?"

Emet was smiling down at her with such a vibrant expression, even while she gazed at him with her brows arched in need. This time she didn't make a noise, her eyes merely fluttering back and forth between his as her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, don't be like that..."

The hand cupping her chin lifted to cup her cheek instead, his thumb brushing gently over her lower lip.

"You know I'd take good care of you..."

He leant forward, thumb slipping away to let his lips marry hers for just a second, the touch so gentle and light it almost seemed like he _cared_ for her.

"You want to make me happy, yes?"

A small nod, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Then, will you be good for me?"

A meek noise, Emira's hands lifting to cling to his jacket.

"Y..Yes..." she squeaked out.

Emet let out a purr which rumbled through his frame and made Emira shudder before him, her entire frame now quivering.

" _Good girl,_ " he purred out, stroking her cheek affectionately now. "Are you familiar with a lobotomy?"

A shiver rolled visibly up her spine, and Emira shook her head. Emet eased himself onto one knee, pulling her trembling frame up against his shoulder as his hand drifted between her legs. Slowly the pad of a finger pressed up against her clit, beginning to roll the sensitive organ in circles.

"A lobotomy severs the connection to the prefrontal cortex of your brain.. To do this..."

The finger was still moving. Emira was letting out soft little mewls and pants, her hands clinging desperately to Emet's clothing.

"We slide a long, thin object into the eye socket and guide it to the right place in the skull... And then we tap the object with a hammer a few times until we slice through the connection."

She was starting to sing already, the little mewls getting louder and more needy, her hips beginning to dance on their own against his finger.

"The process often leaves some beautiful bruising around the eyes... And those who have undergone it often find themselves with reduced inhibitions and initiative.. they enter a childlike state... Floating through life mindlessly..."

Emira let out a soft moan, and Emet's fingers dipped lower, easing into her and beginning to roll against her swollen upper wall. Of course she was getting off to this.

"You're utterly soaked," he purred out, the revulsion in his tone masked wonderfully. "Do you like the idea? You being my little doll, so pliant and needy and obedient.. sitting and waiting for me to come and touch you?"

She let out a moan, her eyes fluttering shut. Emira's hands tightened where they gripped him and pulled her frame in closer to his. Her hot tears were seeping through his clothing.

"Y...yes..."

What a sick and twisted creature she was, getting aroused at the idea of having her _brain_ taken from her. At being turned into nothing more than his mindless little fucktoy... Sick, twisted, and _vile_. But it would make his task easier, and he couldn't deny he got some satisfaction out of knowing that she so dearly _wanted_ to be his, even at the cost of everything.

He eased her backwards, pulling her clinging form off his frame and settling her down onto the floor. She let out a broken sounding mewl as his fingers slipped from her, and he hushed her immediately after.

"I won't keep you waiting long," he murmured out in a tone which could only be described as soothing.

There was a snap, and by her side appeared a metal tray, a long metal pole upon it by the side of which was a small hammer. The panic on her face was clear the instant she turned her gaze towards it, but Emira didn't move, instead turning back to Emet with a look much like a cornered animal. Emet's gaze, however, moved between her legs.

She was still weeping profusely from between them. By Zodiark she was a a truly messed up creature... Becoming aroused by the description of what he was to do to her... Of what he was to turn her into. But of course she would be. She'd grown so desirous of his attention, of his touch and time. She'd grown so devoted to him, much like he was her god, that it was no real surprise she'd be aroused by this. That she'd want to submit to him so completely, even if it cost her her all. And it was so clear in her eyes how much she wanted to be his.

But the conflict was there too.

Emet let out a soft hush.

"It's okay, you know you'll be mine one way or another... This is the easier way out.. let go and surrender.. or fight and be brought under heel by force... I can see in your eyes which you'd prefer..."

He reached to her side, easing himself over her as he took the pick and hammer in hand, the other cupping her cheek and stroking away the tears that had gathered there as he cooed down at her.

"I know you want this... I know how dearly you want to be my toy.. to be mindlessly devoted to me..."

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a meek noise.

"Tell me.."

She mewled.

"I.... Want... To be yours..." she whimpered out, and Emet let out a soft laugh. Even like this the possessive tone to it could be heard. She was defeated. She'd surrendered to him. There'd be no more trouble from the Warrior of Darkness; she'd be his little, mindless pet.

"Perhaps you'll even recover and we can do this all over again... Regain your consciousness, remember what happened, only to willfully surrender it to me all over again...."

She let out a sob, but all the same her thighs spread wider below her, revealing just how hungry... How _needy_ the thought made her.

"My hungry little girl... My needy little girl.. my good little slut... Open your eyes..."

A wave of his hand and her head lay completely still, though the lower half of her body still had motion. Emet-Selch leant over her, taking the pick in one hand. Below him her hands reached to grasp the trim of his coat, clinging desperately as her hips swayed hungrily for nothing. So hungry, so desperate, even as it was all about to be taken from her.

He could practically feel the furious, terrified pounding of her heart as he slipped the pick behind her eyes, guiding it slowly home as her hands trembled where they held him. Every so often a whimper would come up out of her lips, but her hands never moved to stop him, fixed upon his jacket as he eased the metal into place.

" _You're such a good girl_ ," he purred out as he brought the hammer to the tip. Once, twice, he tapped, and then he could see the moment it hit home, her eyes glazing over and the tension in her frame falling away with her hands.

Emet gradually pulled the pick free, watching as purple bruising began to seep around her eyes. He gingerly set the materials back down to the side and eased his frame over hers to look at her face. And when her eyes met his her lips curled up into a childish smile. She mumbled out a happy noise, and then several more as his hand cupped her cheek.

She was beautiful like this, childlike and hollow, nothing more than a needy little thing for him to toy with. Obedient and brainless, completely his. This was the state she belonged in. This, and nothing more.

She'd never fall in their way like this.

"You've been so good," he purred out. "So good and obedient..."

He settled back onto his knees between her legs, staring at her as her gaze left his and went unfocused again, staring dumbfounded into space. Her hips were still swaying slightly.. so hungry and desperate, all she was now was a needy, mindless thing who would respond to sensations and little else.

"I think you've finally deserved this.."

He leant forward, taking his length in hand and giving it a few rubs up and down over her sex. She'd never know what it was like fully conscious, but like this.. He'd indulge her.

As he said, _she deserved it_ , for giving everything up to him.

"I hope its all you expected it to be."

And just like that he sheathed himself inside of her slick folds, shuddering as they clung hungrily to his cock. Above him she cried out, whimpering mindlessly in pain at first until the sensations mellowed out and the sounds from her lips turned to pleasure.

"My good little slut... My little brainless doll..."

Slowly he drew his hips back out.

"This is where you'll always be, waiting mindlessly until I come to fill you with my cock again... I'll take such good care of you..."

And he moved to peer over her, smiling down at her and watching as her eyes lit up as they saw him.

"And this is what you want... What you will always want."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, or at me perhaps about what you just read, come join us at a big ol discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
